


Vicley Makeup

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: the events that happen a week after their fight. mostly includes 2.12.





	Vicley Makeup

It had been just over a week since her fight with Lucas in her bunk room. 1 week 3 days to be exact, with no talking, texting or calls. In the moment right now she really needed him to be there with her.

Vic was sitting on the floor of her bathroom crying her eyeballs out staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. The 3 minutes hadn’t even gone by and she could already see the two blue lines so clear. She was thinking how this could have happened, she must be the unluckiest woman who is on birth control and she is sure they always used a condom. Maybe it was a false positive, she hoped it was.

Vic picked up her phone to call Sullivan and say she was sick, but who other than Lucas answered the phone.

“This is station 19, Chief Ripley speaking. How may I help you today?” Her mind went blank “Hello, is anybody there?”

“Sorry Luke, Chief. I- I was just calling to say I wouldn’t be in today. Can you relay that information to the captain for me?” he took a long pause himself before answering.

“Will do. Get better soon.” She hung up the phone so she didn’t have to reply to him. She was still angry about what he said during their fight.

The tears had long since subsided so she got off of the bathroom floor and went to get dressed. She had to go to the hospital so they could confirm or not that she was pregnant. She was shaking at the thought of being a mother, but then she thought back to the start of that shift. Lucas interacting with the baby was so enjoyable to see.

She grabbed her keys and headed to Grey Sloan. It was raining heavily and the wind was picking up. The roads were getting dangerous, her car was safe and sturdy, and she shouldn’t be worrying. That was until a car overtook her and flipped right in front of her.

Vic pushed on the breaks and got out of her car to help. The man was already out of the car and calling her over to help. She grabbed the med kit she had in the trunk of her car and ran over.

“My names Victoria. I’m going to help you out, ok.”

“My wife, she trapped!” They ran together over to the passenger side of the car. She notices the big baby bump straight away.

“How far along are you?” Vic asks.

“I think my water just broke.” She hands the bed bag to the man and asks him to give them some room. She checks her cervix and she is indeed in labour.

“You’re about 7cm. It’s going to be ok. I’m a fire-fighter, I do this as a living. Now let me just call 911.” She heads over to her car to grab her phone after telling the husband to time her contractions.

Vic speed dials #1 on her call list forgetting she changed 911 to #2.

“I’m kind of busy at the moment can I call you later.” She realises that she put Lucas on speed dial #1.

“No, don’t hang up. I need help 541 Grenada Street. MVA, pregnant woman is trapped in her car and she’s in labour. You are still at 19 right.” She adds the last part as an afterthought.

“Hughes needs help. Get the team ready now. 541 Grenada Street.” She hears him tell someone, it must have been Sullivan. “We will be there ASAP. Stay safe!”

“Will do.” She hangs up the phone on him for the second time that day and runs back to the car.

“They’re 2 minutes apart, she says she wants to push. I don’t know what to do!” the man explains hesitantly. She goes to check the woman’s cervix again but she can feel the head.

“This baby is coming now! My team won’t be long.” She orders the guy to go get the towels out of her car. “On the next contraction I need you to push. Do you think you can do that?” the woman nods and then begins pushing as the next wave comes over. “That’s the head! On more push and the baby will be here.” The man returns with the blankets just as she begins to push again. She grabs a towel from him and wraps it around the baby as it comes out. “There we go, a beautiful baby girl.”

They all seem to be crying tears of joy as the baby screeches at the top of its lungs. She gets the dad to cut the cord and delivers the placenta. They can now hear the sirens getting closer towards them.

Vic runs toward them to flag them down. They stop and jump out. “We need the jaws and warming blankets.” She shouts towards them.

She is already hurrying back of toward them. “My team will get you out. Let’s get you and the baby into the warm.” She takes the baby from her mother’s arms and heads over to the aid car. Vic gives them both the once over and they are both fine.

Lucas is just hanging around not really doing anything and then Vic spots Travis walk over and talk to him. He is then heading in her direction. How could she explain being out while calling in sick and then have to talk about the fight and maybe being pregnant all at the same time? Would he just stay with her by obligation?

She doesn’t hear him radio dispatch to send another aid car to the scene. “We’re going to take these two to the hospital, dispatch are sending another aid car.” She states as fact. There was no way she was getting out of this. She went to jump in the front to drive but he wouldn’t let her. They stopped to give Travis her car keys so he could drive it back to 19 when they were finished.

“Why did you call me and not 911?” he inquired

“I forgot I changed my speed dial, that’s all. I don’t really want to talk to you!” he gasped in a breath of air.

“You don’t have to talk, just listen. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said. But you should have told me when they found out. That was partially my fault I know, it still would have been nice to hear it from you first. I never saw you as my subordinate, I said that in the heat of the moment. We both said some things to hurt each other. Please forgive me, I need you, us. It’s the best thing to happen to me since my last divorce 14 years ago. I love you Victoria, I don’t know when or how it happened, but I love you.” She stared out the window the whole time but she was still listening.

“I’m sorry too. This is my first serious relationship since college. I didn’t know how to tell you they knew without you getting angry. And your words did hurt, but I hurt you too. I think I’m falling in love with you too.” They guy in the back wolf whistled a bit before going back to concentrate on his daughter. A little while later and they were at the hospital handing over to the doctors.

“We should head back to the station and get you home.” Lucas suggests.

“I have an appointment. I pushed it back earlier but I really need to go.”

“What’s wrong? Why do you need a hospital appointment?” he asked concerningly

“Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I’ll tell you later. Now return the aid car before 19 gets another call.” He salutes her and jumps back in stopping to give her a kiss on the way out.

Vic heads upstairs to OBGYN and signs herself in. They do all the necessary tests and now she just has to wait for the results. It felt like ages had gone by, patients were being rushed back and forth around the wing, when the doctor came and took her to a private room.

“The tests confirm the home pregnancy results. I know this might not be the news you want to hear as a first responder. We do have a support groups.”

“That would kind of be awkward. Our boss is the father and only 2 people know about our relationship. Not the people that need to know.” Now it was for definite she could tell him the truth. At least they made up before the news.

Vic grabbed a cab back to 19 and was surprised to see Luke’s car still in the parking lot. Her crew weren’t back from the call yet so he must be waiting to finish his meeting. She walked in and up to the beanery to grab a coffee. Then she realised they didn’t have any decaf left.

“Sorry, I took the last of the decaf. You’ll just have to drink normal coffee.” Lucas startles her.

“I can’t, doc’s orders.”

“Here have mine. I can make another.”

“No it’s ok, I’ll just grab a water.”

“Okay. So how was your appointment?” he asked

“Good!”

“Only good. You don’t have to take a huge chunk of time of work do you.”

“Yes, but not at this point in time. In around 6 months.” She moves her head to look away from him but his eyes just gleam at her.

“So you’re, were having a.” he got closer to her as she nodded.

“Yep! That’s why I was looking for the decaf.” She laughs.

“That is awesome. I’ve always wanted to have children.”

“You have! We’ve never really talked about it. I thought you’d be disappointed.” She says surprised.

“No, why would I. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. With tonnes of children running around after us, trying to beat our records.”

He goes to pull her into a hug when her crew burst through the door to grab refreshments. He pulls away and heads downstairs to talk to Sullivan.

Travis walks up to her to hand her keys back. “So how did your chat, with you know who go?”

“Great. We made up and then when I came back here I had a surprise. Talking about that surprise, I better go tell Sullivan.” And she speeds away down the stairs to his office.

She knocks on the door a couple of times before entering his office. “Sorry to disturb your meeting again. I thought I’d just tell you both since you are here.” She took a long breath. “I’m pregnant! I need to be put on aid car until desk duty is needed.”

Sullivan seemed shocked. A) That she was actually pregnant and B) That Ripley didn’t even react.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll make sure that happens.” She heads out and goes to her car.

The day may have started out horribly but it was going to end on a good note. When Lucas arrived that night, he was all kinds of happy. He had told his ex-best friend everything and he was happy for them both.

They snuggled down on the couch together watching a wildlife documentary. It all felt so normal and domestic. “Tomorrow, we’re going to HR and then we can tell your whole team about us. Fuck the consequences.”

“Too right. Fuck the consequences.” The both giggles at each other.

She didn’t even know what time she fell asleep on the couch, but now she had woken up in need for the loo and she was snuggled in bed with her scruffy boyfriend. His arm was tightly wrapped protectively over her stomach and she couldn’t move. She poked him on the arm a couple of times to wake him up, it wasn’t working.

Vic had to use her full force to slap his arm and wake him up. “Luke, can you move. I need the toilet like now.” He huffed but rolled over and fell back to sleep.

She came back a few minutes late and laid back down instantly falling back to sleep. The actions today had thoroughly worn her out. It was like he knew she had got back in bed as he rolled back over and held her in again. They slept and slept till the alarm woke them up…

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. don't hesitate you put your thought in the comments. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for more vicley


End file.
